Fun and games in Dragon City
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: See what happens when Moordryd and Rayne decide to make out in an alleyway, shower etc. Might change this story to M depending on readers' opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Having just finished fighting a pack of wraith dragons that Word Paynn had sent after the Shadow and Light Booster, I leant against the wall of an alley. Breathing hard I reached down and removed the amulet, instantly transforming back to myself now that the danger had passed and just outside the Shadow Booster, aka Moordryd Paynn, checked our surrondings. Once he was satisfied we were in no immediate danger he removed his amulet as well and when he joined me, leaving both Quiksilva and Decepshun as lookouts, he gave me a slight grin as I rested my back against the wall.

"It was only eight wraiths so I don't know why you're so tired." He commented and I tilted my head slightly and he chuckled at the expression of annoyance on my face.

"Hmph maybe that wasn't much of a fight for you but me on the other hand..." I trailed off as I rubbed at my eyes, still feeling a little drained from using my newly aquired mag techniques to send the dragons packing. To my surprise Moordryd hadn't even broken a sweat though I suppose that was all due to him being a much more skilled fighter than me, not that I'd ever admit it. As I leant against the alley wall I felt the first few drops of rain fall and as I looked up I sighed, enjoying the sensation as the skies opened up.

Ignoring the rainfall I rested for a few minutes, closing my eyes as the rain washed the sweat from my face and neck and I was so preoccupied by this that I didn't even notice Moordryd walking over to me. Now standing at my side he watched as I leant my head back, catching the rain in my mouth and he gave me a slight smile, the corners of his lips curling slightly and I gave a startled yelp as a pair of warm arms encircled my waist.

"Moordryd what are you doing?" I asked, one eyebrow raised as I stared at him and just for a moment I caught an almost hungry look in his eyes before he moved against my side, hip to hip, before I felt his lips press against mine. Instantly I went limp in his arms as he held me, his kiss soon deepening and when his tongue slipped into my mouth I uttered a groan, muffled somewhat by his tongue.

Forgetting for the time being about being tired I trembled, his tongue not leaving even an inch of my mouth unexplored and while he had me firmly in his grasp he slipped one of his arms from my waist. When Moordryd's tongue finally released me I sighed, convinced that he was finished and that we would ride back to the compound, though as I found out seconds later when his right hand slipped its way into my pants.

"Gah!" I gasped, my eyes going wide as I stared at my boyfriend and he just gave me a reassuring grin apparently not too bothered by the fact we weren't quite alone. "Moordryd...they'll hear." I tried to warn him that our dragons would hear but he just kept grinning and as his fingers found my underwear his whole hand made its way inside and I bit back a groan. "Wait...stop." I grunted and he chuckled, slowly running his open palm up and down against my bare skin and in seconds I clung to him, unable to hold back a groan.

"You're all tense right now, aren't you?" He whispered, licking my earlobe and I groaned again, my efforts to deny my sudden and burning arousal null and void as I gripped his arm in one hand and his shoulder in the other. "Let me help you." He almost sighed into my ear and when his warm breath hit my slightly damp ear I gasped.

"Moordryd..." I groaned and taking this as a sign to procede he did, stroking a little faster and I tilted my head back as I gasped. Taking it slow at first Moordryd carefully rubbed my more senstive area and when my head lolled completely back, my eyes closing, he smiled and held me against him. Rubbing his hand back and forth, up and down felt so good that I was soon moaning and he chuckled loving the expression of pure pleasure that appeared on my face. Finally as he nipped my neck my hips bucked, almost knocking us both off-balance with the strength of my orgasm. Now gasping even more than before he started to stroke me, I leant against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Feeling better?" He joked and I raised my head, a blush creeping across my face before I leant closer and brushed my lips against his. This time as we kissed he held me in his arms and when the kiss ended I thought I was finally safe. How wrong I was, once again when this time he reached for my pants and seconds later they were almost level with my knees. When my underpants followed suit I blinked.

"This is getting interesting...want to have a little fun?" He asked and I stared at him, confused and maybe even a little shocked before I found myself nodding. "Thought so." He grinned as he reached for the waistband of his pants, slipping them down to just below his waist before he pressed me against the wall facefirst. Being as careful as possible Moordryd pressed his backside against mine and my back arched as he entered me.

Seconds later he gripped my backside in both hands and I reached out, pressing my open palms against the wall as he started to thrust into me. I tried to hold back biting down on my lip, suddenly afraid that someone would hear us as we made love against that alleyway wall and that seemed to work until Moordryd strated to suck on the pale skin directly between my neck and chin and I groaned. Caught between his body and the wall, and with no hope of escape, I gave in and let myself go. Moaning heavily as he thrusted into me my head lolled back and Moordryd managed a chuckle, pushing himself deeper and I let out a cry of pleasure. Moordryd slowed down for a few seconds, a little worried that he'd unintendtionlly injured me until I pushed my backside against his, making me cry out again and he finally understood.

"That's the spot." He gasped before he sped up and as we made love he nipped my neck, earning another cry as I fought to keep pace. When I started to shudder Moordryd knew my climax was coming very close and that's when his mouth closed over mine, muffling my moan as he kissed me. Even with the sound muffled my back arched and when I trembled, Moordryd wrapped his arms around my waist.

Still reeling from my climax I felt Moordryd thrust into me again before he suddenly cried out before he too shuddered. We stayed that way, locked in each other's arms until the strength returned to our legs and as I watched he pulled his pants back up. Too tired I leant against the wall and with a grin he helped me, readjusting my pants until I was fully covered.

"I think we should get back, don't you?" Moordryd asked and I yawned in reply, barely able to see straight as I stumbled towards Quiksilva. My dragon magged me before he looked at me then Moordryd, curious as to why I could barely hold onto his saddle and why my boyfriend had such a goofy looking smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment we stepped foot into the Dragon Eyes compound I let out a sigh, now soaking wet and as I jumped down from Quiksilva's back I shivered.

"You okay?" Moordryd asked from Decepshun's back, watching with interest as I wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep warm. Though I knew that if I didn't do something soon I would probably end up with a cold so without answering my boyfriend, I led Quikilsva to the warmth of ths stables. Once I had him settled I decided to head for the bathroom, looking forward to having a nice hot shower. What I didn't realize was that Moordryd had the exact same plan in mind and as he watched me walk towards the living quarters he gave me a slight grin, knowing right where I was heading.

"Wonder if she wants company?" He muttered and to his right Decepshun rolled her eyes, letting out a snort as she realized just what her rider had in mind. A short time later I was adjusting the water and the moment it was hold enough for me I grinned, slowly stripping before I stepped under the shower head.

I let out a sudden gasp before my body adjusted to the heat from the water and I sighed, reaching for the soap, unaware that I had been followed. By the time Moordryd snuck his way into the bathroom he stopped and took a few seconds to gaze at my naked body. Then he grinned, quickly stripping and when I finally noticed I gave a yelp as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist making me drop the soap.

"What the...Moordryd!" I growled as he grinned at me and after a few seconds he leant forward, nuzzling my neck and I softened. "Just why are you in here? There is more than one bathroom." I muttered and he gave me a slight smile before he cupped my chin, kissing me deeply.

"Thought you might like...some company." Moordryd whispered once his mouth relased mine and I sighed, quite liking this idea. "Thought so." He added before his mouth found my throat and I let out a purr, almost going limp in his arms. Holding me against his chest he kissed and licked my throat and soon my neck, making me gasp before one of his hands made its way very slowly from my waist.

Distracted by his kisses I didn't even notice but I soon made a strangled cry as his fingers briefly brushed between my thighs and I heard myself gasping. Knowing what I really wanted right now, Moordryd's mouth found mine and as we kissed he pressed himself closer his chest against my back. As his kiss ended Moordryd slipped the very tip on his finger inside me and I moaned, head lolling back and as he started to stroke me I shuddered, suddenly afraid that I would fall.

"Its okay, I've got you. I won't let you go." Moordryd whispered as his other arm wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly against him and when I understood I wasn't going to fall I let myself go. As Moordryd's finger gently moved further inside me my hips bucked and he chuckled, stroking me a little faster as I gasped and moaned the pleasure indescribable. "Just relax and let me love you." He whispered his mouth close to my ear and as his warm breath flowed over it I moaned, his finger going even deeper and stroking me faster.

Soon I was thrusting my hips down onto his finger and he slowed, watching as I closed my eyes and he grinned enjoying the way I panted and the red blush that covered my face. My head lolled back, my pants coming faster and faster as Moordryd stroked me even faster and I gripped his shoulder tight. All too soon I trembled and unable to stop myself my whole body jerked, a scream emerging from my lips before my legs gave way. Thankfully Moordryd kept a firm hand on my waist and as I trembled he kissed my forehead, waiting for me to speak.

"That...so very...drac." I gasped once I could string two words together and he smiled at me. "How do you know these things?" I asked and he gave me a one-armed shrug, leaving me a little confused though I really didn't mind when his lips brushed against mine.

"I know what you like. That's enough for me." Moordryd answered as we stood together under the shower and I rested my head against his chest, thinking that maybe that was enough. And after a few minutes of just hugging, Moordryd knelt and moved close to my chest. His tongue then flicked across my left breast and I arched my back a little, giving him more room and he gave me a slight smile before he gently sucked on the nipple.

It felt so good I groaned, eyes closing for a few seconds and taking that as a sign to continue Moordryd slowly licked and kissed the nipple, making me tremble. Moving to his right slightly he gave my right breast the same attention and when his mouth closed over the nipple and he began to suck on it, I moaned so loudly I'm sure someone must have heard in the hallway outside. Eventually he stood, though not until he gave each breast one final lick that sent my eyes almost rolling back into my head. Then he gently kissed me, his lips nibbling mine and I knew that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him.

"Moordryd...make love to me." I whispered and he leant close, giving my throat a kiss before he stared into my eyes.

"That's what I had planned to do." He answered as he reached around, cupping my backside with his hands. Just for fun he gave my butt a squeeze and I rolled my eyes at him before he pulled me close. After giving me a kiss he lightly moved my legs apart and when he slipped inside my head lolled back as we both groaned. Once Moordryd was inside he rested his forehead against mine, both of us gasping a little and after a short few seconds he began to move. Instinct took over and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my head tilting back as I began to move at the same pace and seconds later we began to moan as we made love. Moordryd wanted to say more, to tell me how much he cared about me but that proved impossible as he couldn't even breathe properly as he thrust again and again. When he pushed himself deeper still I let out a cry, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist as I groaned.

At the same time I wanted Moordryd to know just how much I cared about him too though I was too caught up in his hips thrusts and what his tongue was currently doing to my ear to worry about anything else, just keeping pace with Moordryd. Seconds passed before I leant forward and kissed his throat and neck.

It didn't take very long before his tongue slipped from my ear and pressed against my throat, his teeth nibbling and his mouth brushing kiss after kiss along the pale skin as his pace increased. I couldn't even see straight as I gasped, feeling every movement of his body as he gripped me tight.

Seconds later I could feel myself getting closer and closer to a wonderful ending and as I threw back my head I let out a cry that seemed to echo through the room. As I shuddered, burying my face in his bare chest, I could hear Moordryd groans and feel his body suddenly tense up before he let out a cry of his own and as he gasped, his body relaxing against mine, I held him tight. Now that we were sated we held each other, standing under the shower head and allowed the rapidly cooling water to wash the sweat and heat from our exhausted bodies.

Without speaking I snuggling against Moordryd, too tired to even lift my head and he smiled down at me. Lifting his hand he ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed, content to just stay there and be held.

"We should dry off soon." Moordryd said and I lifted my head, staring up at him and he grinned at me before he reached over and grabbed the nearest towel. Drying me off first he grinned as I tried to keep still, though it wasn't easy when he kept kissing my throat and his fingers kept wandering. By the time I was dry I was also trembing and not from the cold. Quickly I made myswlf focus on getting dressed though I did watch as Moordryd dried off, unable to help myself. Though I noticed Moordryd just wrapped the towel around his waist before he took my hand and led me towards his bedroom.

Why I already knew and as soon as he closed the door he pressed his back against the door, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me almost hungrly. I was tired but as he kissed me, one of his hands gently slipped under my shirt and began to rub my bare stomach. Knowing my one weakness Moordryd continued to kiss me, his fingers stroking my stomach until I gasped and pressed my body against his. When we broke off the kiss he grinned, nuzzling my throat as his hand rubbed and stroked my belly.

"You're not as tired as you thought, huh?" Moordryd whsipered and I sighed, tilting my head back as he nibbled my throat. "Up for another round?" He asked and in response I reached down and grasped the knot in his towel. With one short, sharp tug I undid it and the towel fell to the floor making him grin at me. "I'll take that as a definite yes." He chuckled, taking my hand in his and tugging me towards the bed. We spent the next hour making love and when we collapsed on the bed, I snuggled against Moordryd's chest. Within a few seconds we fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last few days Word Paynn's wraiths had been sighted in Down City, causing chaos. After thinking about why they were there, Moordryd Paynn came up with a solution to the problem; a stakeout. Of course knowing his father, Moordryd decided that they would eventually head towards his compound so one morning he told us that we needed to split into groups of two and keep watch over all the entry points in and around the compound. Being forced to stand guard wasn't really my idea of fun but I was a newer member of his crew so reluctantly I went along with it, only finding out just as the stakeout began that I was teamed up with Moordryd.

"I still don't see why I'm with you. What, don't you trust me enough to do a good job?" I asked, my eyes covered by the binoculars that I had borrowed from Moordryd. As I kept an eye out for Word's dragons, Moordryd kept an eye out for me.

"I do trust you. Just keep looking for those wraiths." Moordryd replied and I sighed, looking down towards the streets below from our vantage point. As annoying as this way I appreciated the view of the compound and being able to see in every direction has its advantages. I knew right then that no dragon could escape my sight and I grinned, Moordryd watching from several feet away. Of course Moordryd wasn't really focused on watching out for his father's wraith dragons. Instead he had his complete and undivided attention on my backside.

After a few more minutes of staring down at the street below I found myself getting a little bored but I tried to focus and not let Moordryd catch me yawning. So focused on looking for wraiths or any other sign of trouble I didn't even hear soft footsteps approach. Though I did give a somewhat humilating yelp as a pair of arms encircled my waist, casuing me to almost drop the binoculars in surprise. Turning my head slightly I relaxed once I saw Moordryd giving me a big grin.

"I thought you were supposed to be looking too." I asked as he smiled at me then his grip tightened and I felt his lips press against my neck. "Very funny." I added, noticing my heart beat a little quicker.

"I am. I'm looking at you." Moordryd replied and I opened my mouth to comment only for his mouth to cover mine, giving me a kiss. Which soon deepened as his tongue slipped past my teeth, making me gasp before I returned it. I didn't want to admit it but I'd been kind of hoping he'd kiss me. After all, we'd been busy the last few days between racing and fighting the Dragon Booster, not able to have even a moment alone. Well I'd been breaking up fights between him and the Shadow Booster so maybe that doesn't really count. Of course right now I was enjoying myself and when Moordryd ended the kiss I sighed, giving him a slighty confused look.

"Okay now that that's over I should be getting back to..." I said but Moordryd wouldn't let me go and as I stared at him, eyebrows raised he chuckled. Then he removed one of his arms from my waist and when it slowly made its way towards my backside I gasped as he kissed and nibbled my throat. "The wraiths." I finally managed to say, trying not to let him see how much I was enjoying this but when I felt his hand on my rear I frowned. Then I gave a cry as his hand slipped into my pants and I shivered as I fet his hand caress my butt. "Not...here." I gasped and Moordryd grinned before his mouth closed on my earlobe and as he gently sucked on it he squeezed and rubbed my backside.

"I think here's fine. How about you?" Moordryd whispered, briefly pausing and as he heard me gasp he smiled. "Thought so. You like this, don't you?"

"Someone...might hear...us." I gasped, trying desperately to control my body as he resumed touching me and that's when his fingertip slipped deep inside me, my back arching in response. I made a sort of growling noise that soon trailed off as I began to groan, his slow and careful strokes making me feel pretty good. "Moordryd...wait..." I groaned but he just sped up, his finger stroking me even deeper and faster. Soon I clung to him, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other his waist as I groaned, not caring if anyone did hear me as my hips bucked against his hand.

"If they do, do you care?" Moordryd whisered as I groaned, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. "Yeah its a turn on, isn't it?" He asked and I shuddered, wanting him to stroke me harder. Which he did as he watched me whimper and thrust down on his finger. Moordryd kissed me then, knowing I was getting very close to my climax. He stroked me even more and as I fought for control of my own body he slipped a second finger just inside me, stroking me with two fingers now and that pushed me over my limit. With a cry of pleasure I came and he held me against his chest as I shuddered. When I could breathe he chuckled, gently removing his fingers and kissing me.

"Maybe...we should get back to...the stakeout." I gapsed as his lips left mine and he nodded though I noticed his hold on my waist didn't ease up. "Moordryd?" I whispered before he lent in and when his lips brushed my throat I sighed, eyes closing and he smiled.

"Let the rest of my crew search. I've found what I wanted." Moordryd muttered before his mouth closed over my throat and I groaned as he sucked gently on it. As he made out with me, Moordryd growled as his pants became way too tight and he tried to ignore it more focused on my groans as he kissed me. Then he gripped my backside in his hand and holding me against his chest, he ground his crotch against my butt. I groaned loudly as I responded, bucking my hips against his and after a few seconds of this Moordryd bit back a groan of his own.

"Moordryd...your face's flushed..." I groaned and he slowed, cupping my chin and kissing me hungrily. When his groin pressed against my body I instantly understood why he asking so strange and I giggled. "Huh turned on too, huh?" I whispered before I bucked my hips and Moordryd finally groaned, his back arching briefly before he stared into my eyes.

"Yeah...I think I am." Moordryd muttered and I grinned as he reached down and tugged at my pants. "Don't know if...I can take much more." Wordlessly I reached down and brushed my open palm against his obvious desire, giggling as he groaned and briefly thrust against my hand.

"Me neither." I agreed before I tugged his pants down, leaving his boxers on display. With a sudden grin Moordryd slipped mine off, leaving me standing there in my underpants. Which soon ended up just past my waist by his efforts. But before I could reach for his, Moordryd had almost yanked them off and I giggled. Which soon became a gasp as he thrust into me, unable to wait any longer. Wrapping one arm around my waist and holding me tightly against his chest so I didn't fall, Moordryd started to buck his hips and as he thrust into my backside I groaned.

As we started to make love we forget that we still wearing our headphones with the sound up. Down below Cain was standing beside Vizz as they searched for Word's wraiths and after about an hour they were starting to get impatient.

"I don't know what Moordryd's talking about. The wraiths wouldn't travel all the way down here." Cain said as Vizz looked through the binoculars.

"Yeah and they're invisible anyway so how can we see them?" Vizz agreed before he handed the binoculars back to Cain. "Maybe we should call Moordryd."

"Yeah okay." Cain sighed as he reachd for his headphones, only to hear a sudden noise. With his eyes he searched for the cause but finding nothing except his crew member he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Vizz asked as he stared at Cian, wondering why Moordryd's best friend looked so puzzled. "Can you hear something?"

"Yeah but I have no idea what it is." Cain answered and as he removed his headphones Vizz heard what sounded like someone breathing funny. As they listened both guys heard someone crying out and someone else grunting. "Is someone hurt or something?"

"No it almost sounds like..." Vizz trailed off as they heard someone say Moordryd's name and after a few seconds both crew memebers fought to keep from laughing. "Its Rayne and Moordryd...oh scales. They're having sex."

They were right of course as it this point I was moaning loudly, feeling each and every thrust as Moordryd went faster. Caught up in our own desire for one another we didn't know that Cain and Vizz were cracking up laughing and they weren't the only audience we had. The other members of our crew, the ones on lookout duties, were trying not to laugh as they heard their leader and his girlfriend having sex. But we were too busy to even care and as our lovemaking came to an end I gave a cry as my body bucked, Moordryd's grip on me tightening as he thrust and thrust. Seconds later he joined me, letting out a loud cry before he shuddered, releasing into me as he panted.

"Huh looks like they're finished." Vizz commented as Cain covered his mouth, trying not to laugh as he heard us panting.

"Drac..." I whispered as Moordryd held me against his chest and he chuckled, kissing the top of my head before I reached for my pants. As we redressed I sighed, taking a few minutes to rest before I resumed searching for the wraiths.

But it wasn't long until Moordryd got bored and so he decided to relieve his boredom by pulling me into his arms. I was a little annoyed though after a few seconds of being kissed and held I let him get whatever it was he needed out of his system. Which was a really bad descion as he wanted another go at me as I soon discovered when he tugged me towards a nearby wall, pinning me against it chest first.

"Not again. I like you and all but this is a little much." I growled, tilting my head back to give him a slight eye narrow. Which he took absolutely no notice of and even as I kept glaring at him he just grinned back at me before he grasped the hem of my shirt and tugged it over my head. Dropping it on the ground, the dirty dusting floor I cringed, he reached around and grasped the clip on my bra. "Hey you're not going to..." I began only to realize that I was indeed right when in one swift movemnet he unclipped and dropped my bra. After it landed on top of my shirt I gave him a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"You won't be complaining soon." Moordryd whispered, his hands moving up towards my chest and I let out a gasp as his fingers found my breasts. "Told you." He chuckled as he started to gently pinch and tease the nipples, making me groan and fidget. He stopped after a few seconds leading me to believe he was done right until he lent close and when his tongue flicked across my left nipple my back arched.

"Moordryd...please..." I gasped, not wanting him to tease me but he just pressed his palm against my back before his mouth closed over the nipple and as he began to suck on it I groaned eyes. Truthfully I loved every minute of this and he knew it as I groaned, arching my back as he sucked harder and when he switched to the right nipple I started panting. "Drac...kep going..." I whimpered and he smiled, brushing his teeth against the nipple before he started to suck on it his free hand reaching up and gently squeezing and caressing the left nipple. Eventually Moordryd released me, standing behind me before he reached for my pants and with a sharp tug they ended up below my waist. I gave Moordryd an eyeroll and he gave me a cheeky grin in return, grasping the pants and in seconds they joined the already growing pile of clothes on the ground.

"You know this is actually fun." Moordryd commented as he reached over, aiming for my underpants this time until I shook my head. "Huh why not?" He asked, eyebrow raised in shock until I grinned and motioned towards his clothes. "I guess I'm overdressed for this."

"Its only fair." I said and he nodded, stripping down to his boxes in record time and I started to laugh, until his mouth closed over mine and I sighed as he kissed me. The kiss ended before I wanted it to though as he began to kiss my shoulders then my neck I tilted my head back. As Moordryd slowly kissed his way down my back he nibbled my spine, grinning as I gasped from his nips. Then he knelt and as soon as he reached my backside I felt him press a kiss against each cheek.

"Want to keep going or should we resume searching for wraiths?" Moordryd asked and I shook my head huriedly, making him chuckle. Briefly he slipped his tongue between my cheeks and I groaned, shuddering as he tongued me from the inside. Eventually Moordryd stopped, letting out a muffled groan as he felt his body respond to my moans and pretty soon he straightened, gripping my backside on one hand.

Reaching down he carefully tugged off his boxers, leaving him as naked as me, and then pressed his palm against the wall in front of us just to my left. "Stay perfectly still." He whispered and it felt so much like an order I gave him a slight grin that vanished as soon as he entered me, going slow. We both let out a breath as soon as he was in and after giving me a kiss on one bare shoulder, Moordryd bucked his hips. I let out a gasp, my hips jerking and he let out a chuckle before he thrust and I bucked my hips. Finding a steady rtyum Moordryd and I began to thrust together, unaware that the rest of our crew were listening to every word and noise that we made.

"Scales I didn't know Moordryd had it in him." Cain muttered as he and Vizz listened in to our lovemaking and Vizz chuckled.

"I think you mean he has it in Rayne." Vizz replied and once Cain got his head around that, they burst out laughing. Completely oblivous Moordryd thrust even faster both hands now pressed against the wall, keeping himself upright.

Both groaning in unison we went faster and harder, my mouth seeking his and as we kissed Moordryd's tongue wrapped around mine slowly sucking on it. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and I let out a cry, the pleasure of his thrusts making my whole body shudder. I almost fell than, the strength going out of my legs but Moordryd's arm shot towards my waist, keeping me steady as he thrust and thrust. Eventually even Moordryd cried out, his shout echoing throughout the silence and as he slumped forward he pressed his body against mine.

It took us longer to recover and even then I almost fell the second Moordryd released me, only just managing to catch myself by pushing my palms against the wall. Kneeling beside me, Moordryd panted as he watched me do the same.

"Better than searching for some wraiths, wasn't it?" Moordryd asked as he slowly recovered and I gave him a slight grin as I struggled to stand up.

Before I could answer him we both heard the sounds of running feet and as we listened carefully Moordryd's VIDDCom beeped. Standing just behind him, keeping myself out of range, I listened as Cain reported wraiths nearby and after hanging up Moordryd grabbed his clothes. We both hurriedly dressed, not even paying any attention to each other before Moordryd and I whistled for our dragons. In seconds Decepshun and Quiksilva leapt down, instantly growling as they watched for any signs of danger. Seeing nothing I frowned as did Moordryd who gave me a confused look before we heard nearby laughter and it didn't take long for both Cain and Vizz to step forward.

"Guys where are the wraiths?" I asked and Cain just chuckled before he held up his VIDDCom and to our horror we heard some very interesting and familar sounds. "You didn't?" I groaned and Vizz just grinned at me as my face blushed, Moordryd turning his head towards me as we both heard the recordered sounds of the pair of us having sex. Right then I could have killed them and if it wasn't for Word's wraiths showing up out of thin air and attacking I would have.


	4. Chapter 4

When Moordryd told me he had the perfect way to find out why Word was targeting both the Shadow Booster and Light Booster , using his wraith dragons I thought that maybe Moordryd would just come out and ask his father. So when we found ourselves sneaking around his citadel like a pair of common thieves, no offense Rancydd, I let out a quiet sigh.

"Why are we sneaking into your father's citadel? If we get caught..." I trailed off when he pressed a hand against my mouth, yanking me into the shadow of a pillar. Before I could protest we both saw two wraith dragons wander past and the moment they vanished through a doorway I stared at him.

"We're here because I want to know my father keeps sending his wraiths after us. Besides we could use some more gear anyway." Moordryd answered, his voice barely above a whisper as he led me further inside. By the time he found what he was looking for, a door set way into the back of the building I was hopelessly lost. Knowing I had to follow him now was kind of a downer but I let it go especially when he showed me a room filled with rare and expensive gear.

"Wow you weren't kidding about having all this racing gear. Wait, so how are we going to find out just why your father's sending those dragons against us?" I asked keeping my voice low as he grabbed a black mind pod and some red aero gear.

"Change into your armor and follow me. Unleash the shadow." Moordryd answered and I grinned, watching in awe as his racing suit transformed into ancient Black draconium armor.

"I never get tired of seeing that. Unlock the light!" I called out as my armor slowly covered me. Now the Light Booster once again I gave him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes. Heading towards the door Moordryd checked if anyone was watching before he motioned me to follow him. Shrugging I followed him deeper into the citadel, not even aware that we were being spied on. Right now a wraith dragon was watching from the shadows, using black shadow gear to follow us unseen.

After a short walk we arrived at a large room and I blinked, wondering why Moordryd had lead us to Word's computer room.

As I went to open my mouth he grinned, walking closer and in seconds his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Why do you think? If we want to get his attention and find out why he's chasing us..two Crowdrags with one stone." Moordryd explained as his head pressed against my neck and I frowned, not liking this one bit.

"Shadow Booster, he's probably watching us right now so stop that." I whispered, glancing up at the huge computer in front of us but Moordryd took no notice. Ignoring the fact that his father could be, right now, watching two of his enemies Moordryd started to kiss my exposed neck. "Stop that unless you want your old man watching this." I growled, not sure why he decided to make out with me right here.

What I didn't know was that Moordryd had planned this, determined to find out why we as a pair were being targeted and making out with me was just a bonus. What better way to bring out your enemy then by coming out into the open. Even pushing at his arms didn't budge them and I soon gave up trying instead to keep myself calm as he nibbled my throat next.

I bit back a groan as he leant close, lightly sucking on the pale skin of my throat before his tongue teased my lips seeking an entrance. Instead of giving up control I pressed my teeth together and he paused for a moment. Then a small smile appeared on his lips and he nuzzled the base of my neck, one hand reaching up and I gasped as he cupped my left breast.

"Stop it...Shadow Booster." I gasped as he massaged my chest and even giving him a glare didn't stop him. It only increased his caresses and I groaned again, feeling his tongue dart into my mouth the second I unclenched my teeth. Unable to control myself I groaned, the noise muffled as he pulled me against his chest. With his tongue wrapped around my tongue, brushing against it as he squeezed my right breast this time, I found myself unable to move.

"Heh I wonder if he's watching us right now." Moordryd whispered once he released my tongue and mouth, grinning as I panted. Not giving me a moments rest he reached down and I gasped as his fingers brushed the rear of my armor. "I wonder if he can what I'm doing to you."

"Please...we can't...ugh." I groaned, eyes closing and head lolling back as his fingers brushed between my thighs. "Ohh...Shadow Booster." I whimpered as his lips brushed my throat.

"Yeah...you really don't care if anyone sees, don't you?" Moordryd whispered into my ear, grinning as his hand cupped my backside and I jerked as he nipped the bare skin of my neck. Just his mouth on my throat made me groan and it didn't help my self-control when he pressed his crotch against mine, gently rubbing against my backside. "A little vain aren't you?" He muttered as he kissed my jaw, hand around my waist keeping me in place as his other hand teased and pinched my exposed skin. "Let him see your beautiful face."

"But I'm...ugh...wearing a mask. So very...very drac." I groaned before Moordryd pushed me forward, pinning me against the keyboard with his hips. I moaned so loud I'm sure someone would have heard as Moordryd nipped my neck, hands gripping my rear as he ground against me. "Not here...we can't...ohhh." I moaned, feeling something press between my legs as Moordryd grunted and I suddenly blushed knowing what it was.

"Yes that's what you think it is. Apparently being watched is a turn-on for me too." Moordryd grunted, lips pressing kiss after heated kiss against my mouth. "Don't know...how much more I can take. By the magna draconius...so...hard...ugh."

"Mmm you feel so good...Paynn in the rear." I gasped and Moordryd let out a chuckle before he thrust into me still fully clothed in his armor. It only took a minute before my body started to shudder, wanting him so badly and I couldn't stop myself from crying out, his body feeling amazing so close to me. But being clothed wasn't enough to dull the ache deep in me and I finally snapped, letting out a growl. "It can't take this...anymore. I need you...inside me." I moaned as I reached around and deftly unzipped his pants, freeing him and he gave me a smirk.

Silently he adjusted his stance and the second I felt him bury himself so very deep inside I threw back my head, a moan of pleasure (even a little pain mixed in) emerging from my open mouth. Without giving me a second to recover Moordryd pinned me hard against the keyboard and I gripped it as he began to thrust into me, going fast and hard. Usually I would growl at him to slow down but my body was crying out for a release and so I let him ride me hard, moaning the pleasure of his thrusts as my own body responded.

Not wanting any nearby wraiths to hear us and interrupt, Moordryd silenced my moans with his tongue as he thrust even harder. I could barely breathe as Moordryd's tongue sucked on mine, his hands digging into my backside as he made love to me faster and faster until even he started to moan.

"Light Booster...oh drac...so..so drac."Moordryd moaned as he leant back, going faster than I thought possible as I began to thrust in time with his hips. I moaned again, his teeth grazing my neck before he bit down and I gasped as he drew blood. Then his mouth closed over it, licking and sucking lightly as he kept a firm grip on my rear.

"Harder...oh scales! Even better...as boosters." I groaned, staring into his pale grey eyes before I licked his throat. As we had sex I kissed his mouth hard, biting down on his bottom lip before I sucked on it marking him as mine and mine alone. He didn't care as he sucked on my lips, nipping at my own lips as he drove himself into me and I cried out almost instantly urging him on by thrusting down on his body.

"Yeah...that's your spot. Moan for me...booster. Tell me how good this feels...ugh." Moordryd grunted as I moaned, my cries of pleasure feeling the room as he hit my spot with each thrust. It wasn't long until I started to shudder and when he felt me tense up he laughed. I opened my mouth and what emerged was a strangled scream as my climax ripped through me. "Oh...babe...I'm going...to..." He moaned as his body jerked against mine and without warning his eyes went wide. "Drac...yes...yes!" He cried out as he thrust hard again into my backside, his voice making me momentarily deaf as he came deep inside me.

I panted, body suddenly weak and I almost collapsed had he not pressed me against the keyboard. For a while he leant over my back and I could feel his heart racing just as fast as mine, both panting heavily.

"That...was a lot of...fun." I gasped when I found my voice and Moordryd let out a weak laugh, gently releasing me and I grasped the keyboard. "Oh wow...legs feel funny." I mumbled fighting the sudden and almost overwhelming urge to curl up on the floor and sleep.

"I think I wore someone out." Moordryd chuckled as he zipped himself then drapped an arm around my waist to stop me from falling over as I yawned. "Let's find somewhere to sleep." He muttered as I leant against him, trying to keep my eyes open. Letting him lead me we soon came to a door that looked vaguely familar but I was so tired I gave up trying to work out why and once we cleared the doorway I nearly collapsed. "Up you go." Moordryd said as he half dragged, half carried me to a nearby bed and I fell into it, a huge yawn parting my mouth.

"Just...wanna sleep." I mumbled as I tried and failed to remove my medallion. Chuckling, Moordryd removed it for me before he reached for his own then he lay beside me, grinning once he found I'd already started to doze.

"Drac idea. Decepshun and Quiksilva will...just have to wait..for us." Moordryd mumbled as he snuggled up against my back, eyes slowly closing until he was out.

Little did we know that the whole 'incident' had been recorded while Word Paynn was away on business.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Rayne, time to wake up." Moordryd's voice whispered and I groaned, rolling onto my side. "Come on, before my father finds us here." He added, prodding my shoulder for almost a full minute before I struggled awake.

"Aww...I was comfy." I complained, sitting up and he grinned at me, giving my cheek a kiss before he climbed off the bed. Silently he reached for his medallion and I smiled, watching as he slipped it into his gauntlet.

"Unleash the shadow." He whispered, his lips curling up as his anicent armor slowly transformed him into the Shadow Booster. Taking that as a sign I slid off the bed and lifting my gauntlet above my head I smiled.

"Unlock the light." I giggled, my pure white armor flowing over me until I became the Light Booster. "So what's the plan?" I asked, keeping my voice low and he grinned at me walking towards the door. Silently I followed, curious as to what Moordryd had planned next.

After the last plan to get answers from Word had failed I knew that the younger Paynn had something else planned. Whether it involved risking being caught by Word Paynn I didn't know. But I followed the Shadow Booster into the corridor I watched for any sign of those wraith dragons then I mentally scolded myself, since I couldn't see them what good would it do to look for them.

"Where are we going?" I whispered but Moordryd didn't answer and I frowned, suddenly worried that we would end up caught. Then we emerged into the sunlight and I let out a breath, grinning as Quiksilva growled a greeting. "Hey boy, ready to leave?" I asked as he nuzzled my legs.

"Come on, let's go." Shadow Booster told me, Decepshun magging him and without waiting for me they hurried away. Magging me onto his back, Quiksilva rushed after them and as I held on tight to his back I wondered just where we were going now. I didn't have long to wait as the Shadow Booster led me and 'silva towards what looked like a warehouse and I blinked.

"Why here?" I asked but he ignored me, instead waiting patiently as Decepshun raced inside and Quiksilva followed just as confused as me. Once he slipped somewhat quietly into the warehouse I saw the Shadow Booster leap down, landing silently beside his dragon who wandered over to a quiet spot and flopped down.

Giving me a slight frown, Quiksilva magged me gently to the ground before he gave my legs another nuzzle. Walking over to Decepshun he lay a few feet from her, staring at the Shadow Booster for a few seconds before he chuckled. Now very confused I looked over at Moordryd who crossed his arms, his eyes looking me slowly up and down.

"Okay what's going on? There's no way that Word would follow us here. Besides he hasn't found us yet." I muttered as I looked towards the door, not even noticing Moordryd move behind me. Though when I felt his arms grip my waist I let out a shriek, only to growl as he chuckled. "Oh you're so funny." I grumbled only to freeze when I heard a weird buzzing noise.

"Before you panic those are a pair of purple track gear dragons that have been following us ever since we left the compound. Just calm down because I have the perfect way to get Word's attention." Moordryd whispered into my left ear and I shivered as he brushed the very tip of his tongue against my ear.

"This doesn't...involve...you wouldn't?" I gasped, my face blushing as I realized that he'd led us here for one main reason. "There's no way we're having...ugh...in front of...ohh." I groaned as he slolwy reached down, his fingers brushing my spine.

"Actually...that's the plan. If Word finds us here...with the gear we stole he'll have no choice but to pursue us himself." Moordryd whispered, licking my throat as his fingers reached the tight armor covering my backside. Annoyed I tried to push him away but I soon learnt that despite being shy as Rayne, being the Light Booster filled me a new confidence. And apparently that made me pretty bold when it came to being intimate with Moordryd. Which I proved when I kissed him hard, ignoring the fact that something stood nearby.

Both our dragons, slightly amused, watched on as Moordryd nuzzled my neck his hand still wound around my waist as his other hand freely stroked and rubbed my legs. The kiss left us a little breathless though it didn't stop Shadow Booster from nipping at the exposed skin of my neck and I shuddered, titling my head back slightly to receive another hot kiss.

"We're being...watched...Shadow Booster." I groaned, fighting the urge to let him take me and he smiled meeting my eyes for a moment before he knelt and I groaned as his brushed a kiss against my backside. "Oh...that's..."

"Very drac? If we're on camera...does that bother you?" Moordyd whispered, straighting and as his hands gripped my backside he started to sway very slowly back and forth.

"I...don't know...ugh." I gasped as he ran his hands up and down my hips, his lips brushing a kiss against my neck. As he licked my neck his body pressed against mine and I grinned, my body moving of its own accord. "This...feels nice." I sighed as he gripped my backside again, harder this time as he ground a little more against me. "Mm...keep doing."

Between his kisses and his body I was starting to feel pretty good and it didn't take us too long before Moordryd had me pressed against the wall of the tiny office. "Mmm...faster." I gasped and I'm sure I heard him chuckle before Moordryd ground aagainst me, making me groan a little louder.

"Yeah...let everyone see you." Moordryd muttered, panting a little himself as I jerked from every hip thrust. "Oh..."

I lost my train of thought then, a moan escaping as I feel his body pin mine against the desk.

"Can't stop...myself. Want to..." Moordryd never finshed as I yank his mouth against mine, my tongue slipping into his mouth and curing around his tongue. Moans muffled, we begin to grind our bodies together completely ignoring the fact that we're being watched by a pair of purple tracking gear, tiny dragons who filmed our every move. Not that we cared especially when Moordryd groped blindly for his pants and he's barely inside me before I wrap a leg around his waist driving myself down onto him.

After a loud moan escapes he gives me a growl before he drives himself hard into me and I throw my head back. A cry of pleasure is ripped from my mouth before I drape an arm around his shoulders and now balanced against his chest we begin to thrust. My head lolled back, eyes staring into Moordryd's as he reached out and gripped my backside.

"Uh...ugh...you feel so drac inside. Need to...make love..to you. " Moordryd grunts as he stared into my eyes, giving me a grin before his lips and teeth find my throat. I start to moan, eyes soon closing as he thrusts even harder into me and I bury my head into the crook of his neck trying to control my breathing. But he doesn't give me a second to recover, his body going deeper and I moan as he hits my spot. "There...right?" He asked not that he needed to as his thrusts come faster and I grip the back of his jacket, not even noticing that we have an audience.

Unfortunately we're not being watched by Word but Moordryd's crew. When we didn't arrive back Cain sent purple tracking gear to track us down. Now standing in the compound with a front row seat to our little display he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Hey Vizz, you have got to see this." Cain called out and his fellow crew member, and technical expert sighs before he sets down his Binoc.

"Did you find Moordryd and...whoa." Vizz whispered, eyes wide as he sees that his leader and girlfriend still clad in their ancient draconium armor making love inside the Dragon Eyes crew warehouse. "Is that...?"

"Yeah and right now...well they're not looking for wraiths or Word are they?" Cain grinned as Vizz let out a laugh. Completely oblivious we grunt and groan, our lips mashed together in a heated kiss as Moordryd rode me hard. I let out a series of grunts and just for a moment his lips left mine, his body slowing as he stared at me.

"Shadow...Booster...why?" I gasped and he gave me a slight smile, leaning close and I groaned as his mouth closed over my exposed throat. Then as he slowly sucked he began to thrust faster and I wrapped my other arm around his waist holding on for dearlife as he sped up. I felt every thrust, every kiss and nip as he drove me towards my limit and when I panted body jerking he suddenly released me. "Ugh...no..." I moaned, eyes opening as I wondered why he stopped my release.

"Not letting you...go that easily." Moordryd whispered, fighting the urge to keep going. Instead he not so gently spun me around, pressing me against the desk in front. "Besides...I'm having too much fun..." He whispered something into my ear, his hot breath flowing into it and I shivered. Taking his time he cupped my backside and I gasped, jerking when his mouth closed over the back of my neck. As I gasped he nipped at the pale skin, enjoying the way I groaned and it didn't take too long before he could feel his body respond. Without warning he thrust into me and I arched my back, a loud moan ripped from my mouth as he started to thrust into my backside.

"Slow...down...ohhh." I moaned as he gripped my backside in his hands, going deeper and I cried out as he hit my spot. It caused me to grasp the desk, panting as he thrust fast into me.

"Whoa...they're crazy." Vizz muttered, unable to turn away as he watched the two boosters making love in the Dragon Eyes warehouse. By now Cain had alerted any and all Dragon Eyes crew about the footage and as they watched, Swayy let out a giggle.

"Wonder when they'll figure out it's us and not Word watching their every move?" Blarre commented, reaching for a handful of popcorn Cain had whipped up only a few moments ago.

"Don't know. Though they're going to be really angry once they find out." Cain agreed, nibbling on a piece of popcorn he'd snagged from the bowl. Silently they watched as Moordryd ground his hips against mine, listening as I panted and he silently chuckled knowing I was getting very close to my climax.

"Ugh...if you don't...slow down...I'll come." I groaned and Moordryd let out a laugh, his tongue flicking into my left ear and I shuddered thrusting down onto him and he moaned. My hips rising and falling in time with his, I soon started to feel something coursing through me. "Oh scales..." I moaned as my body tensed up and before I could prevent it I let out a low moan. "You...asked for it..." I gasped as I ground my backside against his crotch and that caused me to throw back my head, shuddering as a wave of pleasure ripped through my body. Opening my mouth wide I cried out and Moordryd laughed as his own release came, his hands gripping my backside so hard it hurt.

With a roar he came, his body jerking against mine as he released deep into me. Both panting heavily I felt Moordryd's body go slack and suddenly I found myself pinned against the desk, unable to move. After a few minutes I heard Moordryd grunt before he gently released my body and I grabbed the desk hard, legs shaking as he straightened.

In the silence that followed I heard Moordryd let out a tired laugh as he pulled his pants on. Then he reaches over and drapes his arms around my waist, gentle as he helped me to my feet.

"We...need to slow down." I panted as I rested my head against his chest and he grinned, running a gloved hand across my cheek. "So...worn out. And we...never did lead Word here...anyway."

"I have a confession. Those purple tracking gear weren't my father's. They were mine," Moordryd muttered as I snuggled into his chest. If I hadn't been so tired I might have been angry but that could wait. Right now I needed to rest and in less than a minute I had fallen asleep in Moordryd's, sorry the Shadow Booster's, arms.


End file.
